Memories
by Katz Monster
Summary: Ash has returned from Sinnoh, and Misty is visting him, they talk about their adventures, then Misty starts to complain. Read to find out what happens!


Hi Guys, this is the first one-shot I've put up in a while, hope you enjoy! This goes out to everyone who re-watches the first few seasons, with the original trio. It is pretty much a trip down memory lane.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, or this would happen ;)

* * *

Gathered together in Pallet Town, Ash, Misty and Dawn, sat in the living room of the Ketchum resistance. Talking about their latest journeys and battles.

"And that's how we defeated Zero and saved Giratina and the reverse world." Ash said proudly.

"Yeah, that Shaymin wasn't very grateful." Dawn said nonchalantly.

"Oh, I always miss out on all the cool stuff you do." Misty sulked, putting her head in her hands.

Ash put an arm around her shoulders and gave his trademark goofy smile, "No ya don't Mist."

The combo of her nickname and the smile instantly lightened her mood. The half-hug wasn't bad either.

"What about when we met Mew and Mewtwo?" Ash said, increasing her happiness levels.

"Whoa, you guys met Mew?! And it's clone?!" Dawn nearly shouted at them, waking the sleeping Pikachu and Azurill in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, Brock was with us too." Ash said, to the bluenette.

Dawn stared in shock as Ash continued.

"And what about when I was the chosen one, and had to save Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno and Lugia?" Ash asked again. Misty slowly becoming her old self.

"What about Sammy?" Ash stopped, he knew he had cracked Misty, and let her finished the rest.

"The boy from the past, brought to the future by Celebi!" Misty said enthusiastically.

Ash tightened his hold on the red-head, gaining her attention.

"We've all had our own adventures, and we can make new ones with one simple action." Ash said lovingly.

"What kinds of actions?" Misty asked, staring into his chocolate orbs, mystified by this side of him being revealing itself.

"Ones from the heart." The raven-haired teen stated simply.

Unknowingly, both leaned forward, getting lost in each other's eyes. Their lips connected softly, which brought a gasp from Dawn and a cheer from Pikachu. Azurill and Pikachu jumped around, convincing Dawn that, yes they had been waiting for this.

There was nothing around them, just themselves, and their love. Every ounce of longing, sorrow, love, everything was let loose, deepening the kiss. When they parted for air they did nothing and everyone was silent waiting for the new couple to say the first words.

Dawn and Pikachu held their breathes, while Azruill was being abnormally quiet.

As their breathing returned to normal, Ash whispered into Misty's ear, "I love you, and have done since we met."

His warm breathe tickled her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you, too. Every since you defeated Brock, I saw the determination in your heart, and sparked into mine, I had to have you for myself. Now, my dream is a reality." Misty confessed, like the romantic she is.

Raven and red combined as they hugged each other very tight, never wanting to let go.

The 10-year-old's and mice's cheering brought them back to reality. Letting go of each other, Ash and Misty had deep blushes on their faces.

"My, my. What's going on in here?" Mrs Ketchum asked form the door-way of the living room, having finished her gardening.

Dawn was lost for words and Ash and Misty were on the floor, pretending to faint so they wouldn't have to talk and an explanation for their red faces.

Pikachu came to the rescue, jumping onto her shoulder, telling her what happened.

Although he was speaking quietly, it was clear as day to the teens on the floor, causing them to go redder, somehow.

"Well, as long as my Ash and Misty are happy, I'm happy for them." Delia said, walking into the kitchen.

Ash and Misty, each other and said, "So this is a new adventure... I love it!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

* * *

Please review, likes, advice, and also please participate in my poll. It will give me more ideas.(It's on my profile) It fuels my imagination!


End file.
